Raving Voice
by DeathhunterAshi
Summary: Maka Haruna wonders about who is calling out to her while in the desert with Riku and the gang, and as they get attacked by Youkai, the Sanzo Party comes to their help, not knowing the fact that their meeting was something to be feared of...


DISCLAIMER! : I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SAIYUKI CHARACTERS IN THIS FAN-FICTION! THEY BELONG TO KAZUYA MINEKURA! ALL OF THE CHARACTERS OF NAGUREBOSHI RANGE BELONG TO ME! PLEASE RATE AND SUBSCRIBE!

_It all started with a voice…... "Who are you…?" _ "Huh?" A red-headed girl blinked her crimson red eyes in confusion and she turned around. "Who was that who called me? Shino?" A girl with a frown on her face glared at the other girl and spoke in an annoyed voice as she scratched her spiky black hair. "No one said anything Makato. It's too hot to walk, too hot to talk, and sure as heck too hot to be walking through the desert just to deliver some damn mai-OW!" The girl was smacked by an older male, who was towering over her and glaring down at her. "What does it matter to you, Baka Okami?" As long as we finish this, we can get back to the main mission at hand." The male had long black hair tied back in a long ponytail and blue eyes, along with a scar on his left cheek.

"Oy! What was that for! And stop calling me a baka okami, Baakaa!" The girl yelled at the man, even as he ignored her rants and walked ahead of the group travelling together. "! KUSO! When are going to get to the next village Hikaru? I'm tired and starving!" A girl with flaring, orange hair and red bangs yelled in desperation when she stumbled and fell from a randomly placed skeleton leg into a sand dune. "Guu~ I'm starving~ "The girl moaned as the antennas in her hair twitched a bit. "Ah ha ha ha~ Well, we should be able to get to the next town in no time if we keep at this speed. Its six miles from here, so it should be easy." The girl whose name happened to be Hikaru smiled as she put the map back into its appropriate space and pulled her tidy, dark purple hair into a ponytail as she smiled into the distance.

"Eh? Six miles? That's an easy biking distance from here!" The orange-haired girl spoke as she grabbed an apple from the pouch behind her back and bit into it. Well, so far there's been no interference, so we should be fine if we don't bump into any youkai." Shino said as she clutched her katana close and then pulled it out of its sheath. "Though, as always, I'm wrong." She said as she took out a buster-looking sword known as a glaive out and combined it with the katana. As soon as she did this, a giant horde of youkai (demons) appeared in front of the group with weapons and started to shout, "KILL THE MESSANGERS OF THE ELEMENTS AND RETRIVE THE MAGI CRYSTAL SHARDS AND SCRIPTURES!"

"Ugh, this again? Will they ever give up?" Riku said as she pulled out her twin blades and combined them to form the legendary lightning sword, Black Divider. "You know how they say moths are driven to the flame! Well then, let's get this party started! Wind Arrester!" Shino said as she jumped into the air as a burst of wind blew from her hand and sliced at the giant group of youkai, killing them in one swift blow. "Oy, leave some for us or there won't be any to fight!" Riku said in excitement as she sliced through the youkai as her sword sent off electric shockwaves that cremated them in a single slice. As she heard a gunshot, Riku dodged-rolled to the side, right before getting hit as she saw the youkai in front of her scream in agony and pain as it burst into flames. "Whoa! Are you trying to kill me Mokune? Watch where you're aiming!" Riku shouted as she threw her weapon in a tomahawk-like way and sliced the youkai coming straight at her. "It's too hard attempting to kill an idiot like you. You have the luck of a cockroach to survive." Mokune said as he dodged one of the youkai's attacked as he reloaded his bullets into the gun and snapped the revolver back into place.

"What was that you stupid, no-good shimigami!" Riku shouted in anger at the man, while Shino sighed. "Well, that should be it. Looks like all of them are dead." Maka said as she walked back towards the group, but a piercing sound ran though her mind again. "Who are you…?" "AUGGGHHH! What is this! Why do you keep on calling me?" Maka shouted into the sky as she held onto her forehead as the pain kept on splitting into her mind. Little did they know that the one of the youkai in the group they just killed survived…"Maka, what's wrong? We need to hurry up and get out of here before anymore of them-WATCH OUT!" Shino screamed, but was too late. The youkai grabbed Maka while she was defenseless and rose from the sand, towering over and laughing at Riku and the others as he uttered his threat. "HA HA HAHA HA! YOU FOOLS WERE TRICKED SO EASILY! NOW, GIVE ME YOUR MAGI CRYSTALS, ALONG WITH THE SHARDS AND THE SCRIPTURES OR THIS GIRL WILL DIE!" As he said this, he tightened his grip on Maka and laughed at her pain. "Che, dammit! Mokune, what should we do? If he's using Maka as a shield, we won't be able to attack!" Shino yelled telepathically at Mokune. "That's easy. We just have to kill it." Mokune as he aimed one of his guns directly at the youkai. "Mokune, are you crazy? That's my sister and what if you miss?" Riku yelled at Mokune when she saw him aiming at the youkai. "Who said I was going to miss?" Mokune said as he pulled the trigger on the gun and shot at the youkai. Strangely, another bullet appeared out of nowhere and hit the youkai's vital spot as Mokune's bullet hit the youkai's eye. Shino jumped into the air with her katana and sliced the demon's arm that was holding Maka off and landed, but forgot to catch Maka herself. Soon then, a red streak passed by the falling limb and caught Maka. "Whoa! Who the heck is that?" Shino said as she fell on the sand when she misshaped her landing. "Well well, what are a bunch of cute girls doing out in the desert by themselves?" The man said seductively.

"…Who the hell are you calling a girl?" Mokune said angrily as he loaded his gun and pointed it at the man. "Whoa. Easy there Kuku! Ya don't wanna kill the guy who just saved Maka." Shino said, waving her hands back and forth. "Oy guys! There are more youkai on the double!" Riku yelled as she summoned a bolt of lightning onto the group of youkai. Shino kept on dodging attacks (and bullets) while she aimed at the youkai and attacked them once more. "Geeze, what's up with these guys? This is getting really irritating!" Soon then, Shino heard a gunshot and dodged to the side, noticing a tall man with blond hair and purple eyes wearing priest clothes and fact twisted in a scowl. "What the hell are you doing Gojyo?" The man said, eye twitching angrily at the redhead who seemed to try to be flirting with Hikaru, who was confused at why he was talking to her like that. "Hey, I've got to help the ladies out some time, Master Sanzo~." Gojyo said insultingly at the angered priest, who shot at the youkai directly behind the redhead.

"Ha ha ha~ It looks like we're in luck today, don't you think so Riku?" Hikaru laughed with a smile as she blasted away a group of youkai who were heading her way with no problem. Riku frowned at Hikaru's comment and continued to attack the youkai. "You knew they were coming, didn't you?" Riku said as she started to charge right into the youkai's stronghold. "Out of the way muscle for brains! Take this, Shinsou School, Master art 1—ROARING LION BURST!" Shino shouted as a shockwave of energy blasted from her sword and sliced the group of youkai clean in half as she started to jump over the remains and run towards Maka, but stopped when Maka's fire burst killed most of the youkai. "Well, she took care of them pretty well, if I say so myself." Shino, not knowing that a youkai was behind her, face twisted in an evil smile with a sword above his head and shouted, "Die messenger of the wind!" "What the-Gah!" Shino yelled as she fell over, from the wind that bursted forward as the youkai was blasted by a chi attack. After the smoke cleared, a semi-tall figure dressed in green and black with brown hair and green eyes (and a monocle) appeared in front of her. "Are you okay?" The man asked as he extended his hand out to Shino. "I'm fine thanks. "She mumbled as she took the man's hand as he pulled her up from the ground.

**Wow! Cliffhanger! Anyway, this was actually better than I thought! (And totally worth it too) Anyway, Enter the Sanzo Party and the Messenger of the elements! ** ***epic music plays* Anyway, please rate and subscribe!**


End file.
